Genus species: Bergenia omeiensis. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bergenia grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Bergenia and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 resulted from a formal breeding program that was developed by the inventor to produce new Bergenia plants that are distinct from the existing varieties. xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 was bred in a cultivated area of Kilmeston Hants, United Kingdom and selected by the inventor in 1994. The new cultivar was produced by the induced hybridization between the female parent plant which is the species Bergenia omeiensis (unpatented) and the male parent plant which is the cultivar known as Bergenia xe2x80x98Brittonxe2x80x99 (unpatented). Flower size, stem color and calyx color were the determining criteria by which xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 was selected.
xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 is characterized by a compact mounding habit, large glossy green leaves, ruby red stems, ruby red calyces and pale pink bell-shaped flowers. The closest comparison plant is the male parent Bergenia xe2x80x98Brittonxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from both parents by its larger flower size when compared with each parent and by its deeper red stems and calyces when compared with each parent.
The first asexual reproduction was conducted by the inventor, in a cultivated area of Kilmeston Hants, United Kingdom in March 1997. The method used for asexual propagation was division. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Bergenia cultivar xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact, mounding habit.
2. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 exhibits large glossy green leaves.
3. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 exhibits clusters of pale pink bell-shaped flowers held on ruby red stems above the foliage.
4. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 is floriferous and blooms in early spring.
5. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 is 60-80 cm. in width and 30-50 cm. in height at maturity in the landscape. When grown outdoors in a 2-liter container, xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 grows to 45 cm in width and 24 cm in height.
6. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 is propagated by division and tissue culture.
7. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 is an ornamental suitable for containers and for use in the landscape.
8. Bergenia xe2x80x98Apple Blossomxe2x80x99 is hardy to below 0xc2x0 Centigrade.